


(t)rans(xt): series

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Trans Character, tags included in each chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of short drabbles!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, more relationships as the chapters go on
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	(t)rans(xt): series

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! it's been some time since i uploaded here! college has started and it's been pretty great for now. hope you like this one!  
> tags: trans! taehyun, like one line mentioning blood?, beomgyu being boyfriend goals yep

beomgyu still has his arms wrapped around _something_ soft, which in his sleep dazed mind he assumes to be taehyun's body. 

he blinks his eyes open and adjusts them to the light, before he notices that there's actually a p _illow_ under his arm, and taehyun's nowhere to be seen. 

"tae?" he gets up, voice groggy from sleep. he gets up and walks towards the bathroom, softly knocking. "baby? can i come in?"

when he hears a meek _yes_ from the other side of the door, he opens the door to see taehyun in the bathtub, knees pressed up against his chest. the water is pinkish in colour and beomgyu's instantly beside taehyun, brushing away his bangs from his forehead and pressing a soft, sweet kiss against taehyun's forehead. "hey, honey."

taehyun melts and tucks his face into the junction of beomgyu's shoulder. "hn.. it's the first day so 'm havin' the worst cramps..ever. hurts."

"i know, baby. i'll bring you the pain killer in a bit. is the water warm?" beomgyu asks, lips brushing against taehyun's temple.

taehyun nods, wiggling his toes in the water. "bring the painkillers, i'll take a quick hot shower."

beomgyu nods and presses one last kiss to taehyun's lips before getting up and leaving the bathroom. he finds the painkillers in taehyun's drawer in no time, and quickly goes to the kitchen to boil some water, later pouring it into the hot water bag. he knows the bag helps taehyung with cramps more than the painkillers do. 

he also brings some cranberry juice in a glass and places it on the table that's on taehyun's side of the bed. 

he hears the shower go off in the bathroom and he quickly remembers there are no towels in the bathroom as both of them took a shower last night so they're still drying. he rushes to his cupboard and takes out a soft, fluffy blue towel before going inside the bathroom.

"here." beomgyu wraps the towel around taehyun and puts the packet of sanitary pads near the basin.

"don't leave." taehyun whispers and beomgyu immediately turns back. taehyun is usually moody during his periods so he usually becomes a little distant during the first few days to avoid snapping at beomgyu over the smallest of things. beomgyu understands, he always does, but taehyun's still insecure that he might say something that he doesn't mean in the heat of his anger. he's a short tempered person, so he might snap at times he thinks is unnecessary, during _that_ time of the month.

and beomgyu gets it, so he gives taehyun the space he needs when he's on his period, along with taking care of him too. small things, like placing the painkillers on taehyun's table, or placing a hot water bag underneath his shirt when he's asleep, or cuddling him from the back and massaging taehyun's stomach until he falls asleep. taehyun never says anything, and beomgyu doesn't need anything from him as well. they're in love and such acts can go by without any need for acknowledgement. 

but taehyun needs him to stay with him and beomgyu's no one to say no to him. he takes the towel from taehyun's hands and dries him up himself, making sure to be extra gentle when he's wiping between taehyun's thighs. he helps taehyun get into his clothes and soon they're both under the blankets, taehyun lying on top of beomgyu, his head resting against the older's chest. 

beomgyu had insisted on him using the hot water bag for the cramps but taehyun joked that beomgyu's body is warmer than the bag's. so they cuddled.

they're both basking in the sunlight flooding the room, and beomgyu keeps rubbing comforting circles into the dip of taehyun's waist. 

"gyu?" taehyun looks up.

beomgyu meets his eyes. "hm?" 

taehyun leans forward so that their noses are touching. "i love you."

beomgyu's heart soars and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around the younger. "yeah? love you too."

"i feel like i don't say this enough." taehyun admits quietly, rubbing the tip of their noses against each other.

"you don't need to, baby. i know it." beomgyu tilts his head up to quickly peck taehyun's nose.

"still — i don't _know_." 

"hey, hey." beomgyu gently flips their position so he's on top of taehyun, and climbs down his body to press a kiss against taehyun's belly. "i love you, yeah? and you love me." he gives taehyun's belly another kiss, "we don't need words. not now, not ever."

"mhm." taehyun looks into beomgyu's eyes and there's just _something_ so pure and earnest and _true about_ them it makes him squirm under the attention. he thanks each and every entity above to give him such a loving, understanding and sweet boy all to himself. he's so fucking lucky, he feels overwhelmed.

"god, i love you." taehyun giggles and beomgyu's gonna _cry because_ it's so _cute._ he blows a raspberry into his stomach before leaning up to swallow all the cute little sound he makes. 

"love you too. my beautiful boy." he smiles against his lips. 


End file.
